


Secret Snogs

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy Times, Hiding a Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Swearing, also, fibgers crossed it’s good, smut too lol, this will be the second time I try write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay and Cole are dating. Cole isn’t ready to come out, so they do things secretly, which is a teeny tiny bit hard, because they’re around the ninja 24/7 and always in the public eye.





	1. here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of bad smut sorry

Jay ran his hands through Cole’s messy hair, the ebony a stark contrast to Jay’s pale fingers.  
Currently, Cole was shagging his brains out.  
Jay let out a soft grunt as the master of earth thrust once more, looking up through half lidded eyes at his chiselled body.  
“You like that? This good?”  
Jay responded with a quiet moan, before trailing his hands down Cole’s body.  
“More. C’mon Cole, I know you can go harder than this.”  
Cole rolled his eyes, pinning Jay’s arms down as he shifted his weight slightly.  
He drew his cock out Jay’s ass, before slamming it vigourously back in.  
Jay bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.  
Cole kisses him then, nice and deep, muffling Jay’s moans.  
Arms left to reign free again, Jay continued his descent, resting his hands on Cole’s tight ass.  
He squeezed.  
“Mmf.” Was the noise it prompted.  
That was not good enough for Jay.  
Not at all.  
And that, my friends, is how Jay ended up fingering Cole’s asshole, while getting ploughed in his own.  
20 minutes later, the two men lay next to each other.  
“You know, for someone who wants to keep this on the downlow, you keep fucking me in increasingly riskier places. Like Jesus, I’m not even sure my door is locked.”  
Cole glanced at said door.  
“I’m pretty sure it is. And we were quiet.”  
Jay hummed, turning to look at his boyfriend.  
6 months in, and he was just as enamoured as he was at the start.  
Cole waggled his eyebrows, pulling Jay closer, as if it were possible.  
“Did you enjoy?”  
“Obviously.” Jay snorted, before kissing Cole’s cheek. “Did you?”  
The other man nodded.  
Fucking hell, Cole had the prettiest eyes. A dark emerald, with brown flecks that sometimes looked golden. So pretty.  
Cole propped himself up on his elbow, a finger tracing muscles on Jay’s swimmers body. He then started to get out of bed, and Jay pouted.  
“Don’t look at me like that. You know how this works.”  
Jay slipped out too, tossing Cole his top from the messy pile it was in on the floor.  
Once both dressed, and looking relatively presentable, Cole moved towards the door. Jay caught his hand, and moved them closer together, until their lips touched.  
“I... uh.” Jay went red.  
“Baby?”  
“I love you.”  
Cole grinned, and wrapped himself around Jay tightly.  
“I love you too. Still blushy about that? This is like, the kajillionth time we’ve said it.”  
Not true. It was the 15th. Jay was counting.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t. You’re cute when you get all flustered.”  
Jay blushed harder.  
“You’re cute...” was what he ended up muttering.  
“Thanks baby. I know. We meeting up tonight?”  
“If you want to.”  
“Of course I do. Wanna spend as much time as possible with my boyfriend.”  
And with that, Cole swept from the room.  
Did he have any idea what he did to Jay?  
Cole had been the first one to say “I love you”. Not that Jay didn’t want to - he’s been head over heels for months now - Cole just got to it first.  
Also Jay kept overanalysing whether or not he should say the L-word.  
So when Cole did it, everything slipping into place. And it was good. Everything was amazing.

When they’d first started dating, Cole had requested they didn’t tell anyone. Jay had agreed, whispering tiny reassurances that Cole could take his time before coming out. But 6 months in, and Cole still wasn’t entirely ready. And he felt really guilty about it. Of course he wanted to show off Jay! He wanted to be able to kiss him whenever and wherever he liked, and take him out on fancy dates rather than having to stick to the shadows when they were out together. Jay had never complained once about it, and for some reason, that made Cole feel worse.  
“Dude, you look exhausted.” Kai said as he stretched the next morning.  
Cole had maybe lost some sleep worrying about how Jay might be getting annoyed with the whole secret thing.  
“Yeah,” he shrugged, “it’s just like that sometimes.”  
Cole then took a bite of his toast. Eh, he wasn’t really in the mood. He put it down on his plate.  
“Seriously man, you look like shit. Are you alright?” Lloyd glanced at the abandoned toast.  
“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”  
He was not fine.  
“Maybe you need some air? Let’s go take a walk.” Jay stood, arms folded.  
Cole nodded automatically.  
They didn’t speak for a while as they paced around the gardens, before coming to a stop underneath a tree.  
“What’s up?”  
“Jay. I promise, I’m fine.”  
The lightning master shook his head.  
“Nope, try again.”  
Cole hesitated.  
“I’m just... afraid? That you’re getting fed up of the whole sneaking around thing.”  
Jay put his hand on Cole’s arm, squeezing slightly.  
“Cole. When I said you could take your time, I meant it. As long as you’re comfortable, I’m happy. You don’t have to do anything.”  
Cole smiled, tilting his head slightly forwards.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Jay gave Cole’s hand a tight squeeze, before leading him back inside, greeted with sensei telling them to start training.

Cole was knocked off his feet. Fucking hell.  
It wasn’t his fault, really.  
Arguably, it was Jay’s.  
Cole had been winning, tumbling around Kai tactically, when he happened to get a tiny bit distracted by the lightning ninja.  
His top was off.  
It was a perfectly justifiable reaction.  
Seeing your hot boyfriend topless, facing off with a nindroid? God, Cole had lost all his bearings, allowing Kai to sweep him over with a low kick.  
“Ha! Fuck you.” Kai put his hand on his hips triumphantly.  
“You got lucky.”  
In the corner of his eye, he could hear Jay grunting in the vigour of his match.  
And Cole very quickly realised he had to get a certain situation under control.  
He crossed one leg over the other and laid on the ground, closing his eyes.  
God, he hoped they didn’t notice.  
“Woah! Dude!”  
Whoops.  
Lloyd looked around at Kai’s laughter. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Problem in your pants there?”  
Cole gave him the finger.  
Jay and Zane halted then, and turned to look. The nindroid tutted as a massive smirk plastered Jay’s face.  
“Aw man. That’s embarrassing for you.”  
Kai snorted.  
“Did Jay just insult your dick size?”  
“What? No,” Jay shook his head, “Cole’s dick’s gotta be at least 8 inches.”  
Silence.  
“WAIT, I meant like, probably! I’ve not seen Cole’s penis. Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I’m keeping track of y'alls dick lengths.”  
Lloyd chuckled.  
“You thought about it then Jay.”  
The lightning ninja flushed.  
“You guys haven’t?”  
In the midst of that, the ninja had forgotten about Cole and his drama.  
Cole definitely had not.

A few hours after they’d all been sent to bed. Cole shouldn’t, he should stay in his room. But, fuck, all he could think about was a topless grunting Jay.  
He slipped out of his bed and knocked quietly on Jay’s door.  
“Mmf?” Jay opened it with bleary eyes.  
“Can I come in?”  
Jay stepped aside and nodded, yawning.  
“Sorry. For waking you up.”  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t asleep.”  
Everything about Jay’s face begged to differ.  
“I can go if you want. I, uh...”  
“That’d be a waste of your time. C’mere.” Jay spread his arms and planted a smooch on Cole’s lips before nestling into his chest.  
Cole caressed his cheeks.  
“I want you. I’ve wanted you all day.”  
“I noticed. What was it that tipped you over the edge? Shirtless, or my amazing fighting skills?”  
“The grunts.”  
Jay smiled.  
“6 months and all it takes to get you wriled is a grunt?”  
“I think you’ve been doing a Pavlov. I hear you grunt, I think about sex.”  
“Hmm. Let’s reinforce that, shall we?”  
Cole grinned as Jay pulled him onto the bed.


	2. hiding in cupboards is fun

A day off. And thrillingly, the others had decided to each go their separate ways to do whatever the fuck.  
Cole and Jay had been designated the role of “keeping watch of the dojo”. Which meant that there they were, alone together, with no one watching them.  
So naturally, they were using this to their advantage.  
Cole was streched languidly across the couch, with an arm around Jay, who was nuzzling into him.  
Cole kissed his lips softly.  
“Hey you,” he said, for what felt like the hundredth time.  
“Hello.” Jay ran his hands along Cole’s chest.  
“You’re so cute.”  
Jay flushed.  
“Thanks. That’s gay.”  
Cole snogged him.  
“Is that gay?”  
“Tiny bit.”  
Cole chuckled, before twirling a strand of Jay’s hair around his finger.  
“Never thought I’d be kissing you on this couch.”  
Jay smirked.  
“Anywhere else you never thought we’d kiss?”  
Cole swiftly got up, before swooping Jay into his arms, bridal style.  
“I can think of a few places.”  
Jay looped his arms around Cole’s neck.  
“Let's have a little look, shall we?”  
So they began a whistlestop tour of smooching in a variety of rooms.

It was when Jay was sitting on the kitchen counter while Cole nibbled his neck that he remembered the security cameras.  
They were almost everywhere, save for their bedrooms and the showers.  
Fuck.  
Jay pulled away from Cole, eliciting a frown.  
“Babe? What’s wrong?”  
Jay indicated the camera with a nod.  
“Fuck.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine baby. They have no reason to go through them. But just in case... we should probably stick to somewhere else.”  
Cole bit his lip.  
“Do you know if there’s anyway to delete them?”  
“The videos? I can try.”  
Cole nodded, following Jay to the room where security footage could be viewed.  
“Right. Let’s just... flick through and see how much has been caught.”  
Cole rested his chin on Jay’s shoulder as he worked, hands fiddling with his hips.  
It took a long while.  
But Jay finally managed to loop some imaging over itself to cover their tracks.  
Cole thanked him with a kiss.  
“How did you do that?”  
“You know me sweetheart. Good with technology. Not as good as Zane, but...”  
“In my humble opinion, I think you’re quite a bit better than Zane. Much cuter anyway.”  
“Zane’s quaking.”  
Cole poked Jay’s shoulder.  
“We’re supposed to be guarding the door.”  
“Oof. No fun.”

They had figured out a very good loophole. They were in the front room, technically, but inside the cupboard.  
Kissing.  
As usual.  
Jay was pressed up against the door, as Cole leaned over him, planting kisses all over.  
“We’re so fucking smart.”  
“Oh yeah, definitely.”  
Another kiss.  
“So good at finding loopholes.”  
“Not the only type of holes you’re an expert in.”  
“Shush. That type of language and I’m going to fuck you right here.”  
“Ohhh noooooo don’t do thaaat.”  
Cole rolled his eyes, but took the statement as permission to removed Jay’s top.  
However, that was when they heard the door open.  
“Jay? Cole?” They heard Lloyd call out. “Guys?”  
Cole tensed, stifling his breathing. Jay copied.  
“It’s just like them to slack, jeez.” It was almost like her eyeroll was audible. “They’re probably messing around somewhere else. Video games or whatever.”  
Jay and Cole heard a few pairs of footsteps spread out, clearly searching for them.  
However, someone was pacing the front room, causing them to be trapped.  
“I know you shits are probably hiding. Playing a prank or whatever.” Kai proclaimed loudly. There was a shuffling noise. “I’ve known you forever.”  
Zane’s voice rang out.  
“The security footage has been tampered with!”  
Shit. Jay thought he’d done really well. But nothing techy gets past Zane.  
Footsteps retreated, and Cole exhaled deeply.  
He thrust Jay’s top at him.  
Silently, Jay put it on, and slowly pushed open the door. Empty room.  
“Fuck.”  
Jay turned to Cole, tilting his head.  
“Your neck is bright pink...”  
Jay put a hand over the offending spot, giving Cole a once over.  
“Your lips are redder than usual.”  
“It’ll probably be fine.”

“There you fuckers are! Where were you?”  
“Where were we? We were in the front room. You guys just walked right past us!”  
It was a risky lie, but maybe it could work?  
“Huh? You were not! Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Prove it!”  
Jay racked his brain.  
“Lloyd called out for us first. And then you accused us of slacking off. You split up to search for us, and Kai walked around, saying we were prancing you guys.”  
Nya furrowed her brow.   
“Something weird’s going on. First the tapes wiped, and now this?”  
Lloyd folded his arms. “Did someone sneak in?”  
“If they did, we don’t know about it.”  
“We need to be wary... they could still be here.”

Ok, so maybe hiding everything was causing a tad too much drama. Everyone was on high alert, to the point Cole pulled Jay over into the corner.  
“Do... do you think we should tell them?”  
“Do you want to?”  
Cole bit his lip.  
“I feel like it’s our only option.”  
“Are you ready though?”  
Cole shook his head.  
“Don’t worry. I have a plan.”  
Jay approached Zane cautiously.  
“Hey man!” Jay clapped a hand on his shoulder, “What’cha doin?”  
“I am trying to find a way to reclaim the lost footage.”  
“Oh. Well, I can assure you it wasn’t a bad guy. It was me.”  
The ninja whipped round to look at him.  
“You could’ve said!”  
“What the fuck Jay?”  
“Of course it is.”  
Jay shrugged.  
“Me and Cole... we did some stupid shit. And ended up accidentally locking ourselves in a cupboard. I used my lightning to try fuck with the camera footage, but guess it was a little too... good?”  
“How the fuck... You know what? I’m not even gonna ask.”  
They were admonished, but otherwise got off scot-free, whilst continuing to be able to hide their secret.


	3. danger danger

It was supposed to be a simple mission.  
Track down the bad guys and go - how all typical missions were.  
A band of tyrants has ransacked a couple of villages, and the ninja were called to deal with it. It should’ve been fine. They didn’t have powers, the team was stronger than the ruffians could ever be.  
Which is why it caught Jay off guard when one of them managed to grab him.  
And cuff him.  
And somehow, those fucking cuffs had managed to suppress his lightning.  
Fuck fuck fuck. What kind of sorcery was this?  
Of course, this has led to Jay being kidnapped. Not the first time one of the ninja had gotten captured. Won’t be the last.  
But it also happened that this capture had happened on Cole and Jay’s one year anniversary. And that’s never happened before, obviously.  
They as both been fine with taking a brief intermission from their planned day to fight a couple of no-good punks.  
Not this.  
Jay hadn’t even gotten to kiss Cole properly today. It was go-go-go from the beginning.  
Jay shifted in the containment cell he was chained in. God knows where these criminals had gotten the budget for this. Probably stealing.  
Leaning against the wall, Jay hoped Cole was handling things okay.

Cole couldn’t fucking breathe.  
It wasn’t the first time they’d been separated in a battle. But it was the first time that Cole didn’t know when or how he would see his boyfriend.  
He needed Jay to be safe.  
Fucking breathe Cole, fucking breathe.  
The ninja were still in the village Jay had been taken from. Zane has thrown a tracker hastily onto their ship, but signal had somehow been lost.  
Cole was on the verge of a breakdown now.  
It would’ve been fine, he wouldn’t be worrying, if the villains hadn’t managed to lock him in those cuffs. Cole would have been more relaxed.  
Today, of all days.  
“Cole. Are you good?”  
The earth ninja nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
What if Jay was being hurt, right now?  
They needed to fucking hurry up and find him.  
“Signal has been returned!” declared Zane.  
Thank God.  
Cole immediately psyched himself up for a battle, and took off after Zane.

At least they weren’t hurting him too badly.  
Jay looked at the spots of blood growing on his top.  
Oh wow, look at that.  
Jay’s memory was fuzzy. Super fuzzy.  
He remembered being shot with an injection, or something, and nothing after that.  
So maybe they had hurt him. Quite a bit.  
Drugs?  
Jay tried to stand, to no avail.  
Yeah, they’d definitely drugged him.  
Honestly, that’s just rude.  
He leant back against the wall, head swimming.  
He tried to create a spark of lightning. Maybe he could overpower their cuffs?  
Ha nope.  
Who the fuck made these? They’re hella strong.  
He heard footsteps approach, a slight pinch, and he was knocked out again.

They’d managed to find the ship, nestled inside a forest.  
Cole thrust his way inside, and immediately started pacing the halls.  
“Dude. You need to chill. You sure you’re okay? You haven’t said a word.”  
“I’m fine.” Cole grunted.  
And then a moan, from further inside the ship.  
Cole knew that was Jay just by the intonation. Was he in pain?  
God... if he, if he-  
Cole wasn’t going to think about it.  
He took off in the direction, powering his way through various enemies who approached him, alarms going off at the realisation of intruders.  
Jay. Jay. Jay.  
It was all Cole could think about.  
A sob. Closer this time.  
If anyone had dared to lay a hand on his boyfriend? They have a weighty debt to pay.  
Slam.  
Cole entered the small room, and started shaking.  
His Jay. The love of his life. His bluebird.  
Laid on a table, clearly drugged out of his mind, being cut open.  
Cole froze up.  
The wounds... there were so many of them. So much fucking blood. So much.  
And the earth ninja punched one of the tyrants with a roar, before taking them out one by one with his elemental powers.  
How fucking dare they. How fucking dare they even look at Jay.  
Satisfied they’d all been taken down, Cole swept Jay into his arms, soaking his gi in his lover’s blood.  
“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Cole murmured to the barely conscious Jay.  
“Cole.” the ninja mumbled, burying his face into Cole’s chest.  
Cole turned to see the other ninja staring at him, before they each began to help escort Jay to safety.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

Cole hadn’t left Jay’s bedside. He was tired, and he probably looked like shit, but fuck that.  
It had been 2 weeks, and Jay still hadn’t woken up.  
According to the doctors, Jay had been pumped full of a dazing drug, and had bled out far too much to be healthy.  
It was gonna take a shit ton of time to recover.  
But it’s okay. Cole can wait.  
Cole stroked Jay’s hand with his thumb.  
This time last year, they’d been planning their second date.  
Right now, Cole was hoping that Jay would wake up in any minute.  
“C’mon Jay-Jay. Please?” He muttered to the unconscious body in front of him, squeezing his hand.  
There were footsteps behind him.  
“Hey, uh, Cole?”  
Kai took a seat next to him.  
Cole met his gaze, having dropped Jay’s hand like a hot coal.  
“Is there - are you okay dude? You’ve been here a while now... I can always take over looking after him if you want? You need rest man. But the doctors are trying their hardest, and they’ll call us the second there’s an update. You know? It’s okay to leave Jay alone for a little bit.”  
Kai shot Cole a wry smile.  
“I’m okay.”  
Kai shook his head.  
“I’m not asking. I’m telling you to get some rest. The whole team agrees.”  
“I am resting.”  
“In a bed, Cole. Rest in a bed.”  
Cole couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave his Jay.  
“No.”  
Kai sighed and stood up.  
“Nya wants some alone time with him.”  
Of course she does.  
What if she does that thing that happens in the movies, and kisses him back to the real world? That’s... an attack on their relationship.  
Jay and Nya had always had some flirty banter. What if Nya acts on that?  
God, why had Cole never even thought about that before?

“I’m not going.”  
“Cole, you cant be serious.”  
Jay’s head was floating. He was so tired, and he couldn’t open his eyes.  
But he could recognise his boyfriend’s voice from a mile away.  
“Cole,” he tries to say. It doesn’t work.  
“Cole,” another attempt.  
Still nothing.  
Jay tries to shift his arm. It feels heavy. Where was he?  
He remembered the cell... and the darts... oh there was blood too, wasn’t there?  
Ah, his boyfriend had saved him, and now Jay was in a hospital.  
Probably.  
Jay tries to open his eyes again.  
“Fuck off Kai.”  
Ah, Kai was here too. Were all of them?  
“It’s been 2 weeks Cole. You need to get up. Have a walk or something.”  
Oof, that didn’t sound too healthy. Jay could try persuade Mudboy to get some air, using wily boyfriend skills.  
Although Kai was here, and Cole didn’t come want to reveal their relationship.  
Okay. He won’t do that.  
But he does need to open his eyes.  
It took three more attempts, but they finally fluttered open.  
White room, bright lights.  
Yeah, definitely a hospital.  
“Jay! You’re awake! Can - you can hear me right?”  
Jay nodded.  
“Cole.” he said softly, the only word he could currently manage.  
Popping into his view was his grinning, sexy as hell lover.  
Ooh, with stubble. How rugged.  
Jay reached his arm up to touch it, before pulling back remembering Kai was in the room.  
Hiding their relationship. That was Cole’s one rule.

Kai had left to go break the news to the others, Jay slowly regaining his ability to do things.  
Head still swimming, he turned on his side to face Cole.  
“You’re okay. Oh, thank fuck you’re okay.”  
Jay smiled.  
“Are you? I like your stubble. Very handsome.”  
Cole rubbed it.  
“I might have been here a while. I’ve missed you.”  
Jay shifted in his bed, scooching to make room for Cole.  
The earth ninja looked to the nurse who’d come into to check on Jay’s vitals for permission. She nodded.  
Cole lay down next to him, and cupped his cheeks when she’d gone.  
“You’re so wonderful. So good. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!”  
Cole presses kisses on Jay’s cheeks.  
“I love you too. You saved me?”  
“I, uh, yeah. I guess I did. I’ve been so worried though. I feel like I should’ve got there faster.”  
“No baby. You did amazing.”  
It was then that Jay noticed tears in the corners of Cole’s eyes. He brushed them away with a finger, while Cole seized his wrist. He then fiercely started kissing Jay, overwhelming passion and desperation fuelling it.  
Jay moaned in Cole’s mouth, sparks shooting from his fingers.  
The sparks tingled Cole’s spins, only giving him more determination to give Jay the best kiss of his life.  
He was so enraptured, he barely heard the cough from behind him.  
Followed by a very confused ninja team staring at the couple, with Lloyd leading them without a single question.  
“What the fuck?”


	4. Revealed, bitch

Jay tensed up, which he probably shouldn’t have done. His muscles ached.  
Cole smiled at him softly, before turning to the ninja.  
“What? I’m not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?”  
“Cole, you - you didn’t have to...”  
“Babe, there is no other way to explain that.”  
“But you-?”  
“It’s alright. I’m okay with this.”  
“Hold up! You’re gay? You and Jay? Dating?”  
“Of course my exes have decided to see each other.”  
“That’s - guys this could seriously fuck with the team dynamics. What if you break up?”  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
“Our relationship is nothing to do with you. I’m putting this before the team.”  
“For someone who didn’t want to come out, you’re oddly confident about this.” Jay has his brow quirked at Cole.  
“I like to fight for what I want.” Cole shrugged. “Just so happens I want this to last a while.”  
Jay rested his head on his shoulder. Honestly, this was far too much drama. He was still trying to regain any semblance of strength.  
“Well, I think a congrats is in order! How long have you guys been dating?” Kai shifted, trying to smooth things over.  
“Jay was kidnapped on our 1 year.”  
“You’ve been hiding this from us for one year! What the fuck?”  
“Jay, you have such a blabber mouth? How did you not-?” Nya’s eyes were wide.  
“I’m not gonna out someone. That’s gross.”  
It was amidst more chatter that Jay fell back asleep, using Cole’s shoulder as a pillow.

It was another week later that Jay was allowed to be released from the hospital, with strict rules on exertion and rest.  
Cole had decided to be the best carer in the world.  
Jay was nestled in blankets, and was waited on hand and foot.  
“Baby. You don’t have to do this.”  
“Yeah, I do. Doctor’s orders.”  
Jay sighed, and pulled Cole in for a kiss.  
“Don’t you have any world saving to do?”  
“Aw Jay. Don’t be silly. I’m looking after my world right now.”  
“Huh? OH.”  
Jay went bright red, as Cole placed a gentle kiss on his nose.  
And then:  
“I want sex.” Jay said bluntly.  
Cole choked.  
“Babe. No physical exertion. We both know our sexy times can get a lil rough.”  
“Well, just be gentle. C’mon, baby. Please. It’s been ages. We haven’t even gotten to celebrate our 1 year properly!” Jay pouted.  
Cole could never resist those batting baby blues.  
“Alright. But it’s gonna be real slow, alright? And I’m doing all the work. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you are already.”  
Jay nodded eagerly, kicking off his blankets and almost leaping to straddle Cole.  
“What did I just say?”  
Jay nuzzled into his neck.  
“Sorry babe. Just got excited.”  
Cole rolled his eyes and gently pressed a kiss to Jay’s lips. The kiss got harder, more fiery. Cole moved his hand to support Jay’s neck, as he got more ferocious. Slowly, he eased Jay into laying down. Jay’s fingers grasped needily at Cole’s skin, fondling the nape of his neck and fiddling with his hair. Cole then shrugged off his shirt, and wriggled Jay out of his.  
Large red scars lined his body, criss crossing and vibrant against his pale skin.  
Cole froze up.  
“Baby?” Jay propped himself up to get closer to Cole’s face, tangling his arms around his boyfriends torso.  
A shaky finger traced one of the scars lightly. He doubted they’d ever heal fully.  
“Oh. Cole...” Jay took Cole’s hands. “I promise. I’m okay. They look kickass. You’ll find them super sexy in no time.”  
Cole quirked an eyebrow.  
“Every time I see them, I don’t think I’ll ever stop remembering how I should’ve gotten there faster.”  
“Cole. You were - are - wonderful. Fucking hell, I think you can be credited with saving my life. You saved me as fast as you could. And it worked! I’m safe, you’re safe. We’re just two guys, who are safe and happy and in love.”  
The earth ninja smiled.  
“You and your speeches. Part of the reason I fell in love with you in the first place.”  
Jay squeezed Cole’s arm, before pulling him in for another kiss, laying back down.  
“Sex can wait. Let’s just cuddle.”  
Cole smiled and wiggled close to Jay, more than okay with getting the chance to admire his freckles.  
But of course, the door was kicked open by a frazzled Kai, closely followed by Lloyd and Zane.  
“Guys, I have a problem, and I need your hel- fuck, are we interrupting something?”  
The lovers exchanged a look.  
“No. What’s up?”  
And Kai continued his dramatic monologue over his favourite hair company declaring bankruptcy, how was he going to get a good hair gel, etc. etc.  
All the while, Cole had his arm around Jay, occasionally pecking his cheeks with cheeky kisses. And it was like it was the most normal thing in the world. He loved it.

Finally healed, Jay was raring to go. Weeks of restraint meant he had a lot of energy to burn, and was wiping the floor with the other ninja’s asses during training sessions.  
Excluding Cole, obviously.  
Armed with knowledge of their relationship, the team had collectively decided that Jay and Cole battling together would be beneficial to both parties, so the training sessions used that to work off of.  
And it was going wonderfully until they’d got in a vicious argument about how Jay apparently kept “stealing” the covers when they slept together.  
Which was blatantly wrong, because if anyone had the most, it was Cole.  
It had started with a light joke on Cole’s part. “Night babe. Don’t steal my covers again!”  
Jay had rolled his eyes. “I don’t! And it’s a bit rich coming from you anyway.”  
“What? I literally wake up with a measly strip of cloth.”  
“Yeah, right!”  
It had blown up from there.  
They hadn’t spoken since, Jay storming off to sleep in his own room.  
So it was a bit of a problem when they were paired up and supposed to discuss tactics.  
“I think some of us should be more considerate on the battlefield, and share not only responsibilities, but resources too.”  
“Oh wow Cole, that’s such a great point. I think that all of us should tell the truth all the time, and not make blatant lies to try and get more of said resources.”  
“Well Jay, maybe they’re not lying and you are just too stuck up to see it.”  
“Oh I’m stuck up? Says the man who doesn’t want to tell his father he’s dating a boy who was raised in a junkyard. Not all of us were rich kids, Cole.”  
“It’s not my fault I don’t want my dad to think low of me!”  
“So you agree? You think I’m beneath you? This is all just some charity work you’re doing for the poor, lower class, huh?”  
“Fuck off Jay, not everything is about you.”  
“I think our relationship has quite a bit to do with me!”  
“I think the things I tell my father are none of your fucking business!”  
“Oh ho ho, sorry for being ‘nosy.’ Of course you could never know what that’s like. You would never dig into other people’s business!”  
“What the fuck are you implying? What did I do?”  
“You know full well what I’m talking about.”  
“Is this about y-!”  
“Guys! Guys! Shut up!”  
Lloyd then spoke up.  
Both ninja turned to him, silently fuming.  
“Are you... okay? Like, you’re still together?”  
“Obviously we’re still together.” Jay then bit his lip. “Right, Cole?”  
“Yeah, duh. You think I’m gonna dump you over some argument?”  
“Well, I don’t know, you can get real touchy, and-!”  
“Could you maybe sort whatever’s happening out? Please?”  
“Eventually, we will.”  
“No I mean right now. It’s gonna be hard to do some training with you bickering.”  
And Cole and Jay were ushered inside, left to sort things out.

There was a stony silence, neither wanting to be the first to lower their defences.  
Until finally:  
“I’m sorry. I, uh, I’ll be more careful with how much of the duvet I use.”  
“No, Jay, it’s okay. It’s fine, really. I was being stupid.”  
Jay scuffed his shoes on the floor, Cole looking down at his feet.  
“I shouldn’t have - I know why you’ve not told your dad about us yet. I’m sorry for saying all that stuff. You definitely aren’t the type of person to care about social status.”  
Cole took Jay’s hand.  
“I am genuinely so sorry if I’ve ever come across like that to you. If something I’ve said upsets you, let me know. And uh - I have told my dad actually. Last week.”  
“Huh? Is - are you - what did he say?”  
“He, uh, hasn’t spoken to me since.”  
“Oh baby. I’m sorry.”  
Cole shrugged.  
“Not your fault. He’ll get over it.”  
Jay was swept into a tight hug, which became a flustering kiss.  
He was left breathless.  
“That’s gotta be one our best.”  
Jay found himself being carried, legs hugging Cole’s waist.  
“Everytime with you is best.”  
Jay snorted.  
“You know what I mean.”  
They returned to the training deck, hand in hand.

-The next year-

“C’mon, Cole, show us.”  
“Open it up! Hurry, hurry!”  
Cole slipped the box out of his jacket, opening it quietly.  
“Do you guys think-?”  
“Oh, he’ll love it!”  
“You’ve got this!”  
“He’s gonna be so shook!”  
Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Coleand Nya were stood in a circle, avidly chatting.  
“Have you guys talked about this stuff before?”  
“Obviously!”  
“Maybe you’ll end up adopting kids!”  
“What? Lloyd, that’s probably way down the line for them!”  
“You never know.”  
“Can I be - shh, shh he’s coming.”  
Cole slid the ringbox back into his jacket pocket, smiling as Jay clattered down the stares.  
God, he’s always been such a clutch idiot.  
Cole adores him.  
“Baby! I’m ready for our - why are you all looking at me like that?”  
The other ninja had wide smiles plasted on their faces, although Cole was awestruck by Jay’s appearance.  
The restaurant they were going to was super fancy.  
Like, extremely so.  
Jay had been stressing about how formal he should be, while Cole told him to worry about it.  
Fucking hell, Jay always looked good, but seeing him in this? On another level.  
His hair was desperately combed through, the copper colour very shiny, and a suave suit to match.  
Add a shiny ring on that finger, and the look would be complete.  
“Babe, we going?”  
“Yeah! Yeah. Jay, you look - you look gorgeous.”  
“Thanks! I clean up well. Not to shabby yourself baby.”  
“Well... off we go?”  
Jay nodded, and took Cole’s arm, animatedly diving into a discussion about the future of possible inventions, including but not limited to teleportation.  
Cole fucking loved this man. He was so cute when he talked about things he loves!  
Two years. Still just as enamoured.

“Why are we at such a fancy place anyway? Did - did I forget an anniversary?”  
“No. No baby, you didn’t. I just wanted to treat you is all.”  
“Cole. You didn’t have to. Isn’t just booking this place super expensive?”  
Cole squeezes Jay’s hands.  
“So? I just wanted us to have a nice evening.”  
“Most evenings with you are nice.”  
“Most?”  
“I don’t like it when you beat me on Mario Kart.”  
Cole chuckled.  
Oh, fucking hell, he loved this man.  
They ordered their main meal, and ate, avid chatter all the while.  
Then it was dessert time.  
Okay, okay, let’s go.  
Their plate was placed in front of them, a small vanilla cake for them to share.  
But first...  
“Hey. Babe, before we dig in... can I just say something?”  
Jay lowered his fork.  
“Yeah? What’s up? Everything’s good, right?”  
“Of course! It’s always good when I’m with you. And that’s kind of what I want to talk about.”  
Jay’s brow furrowed, but he stayed quiet.  
“Jay, bluebird, I love you so much. And everytime I think to myself ‘this is the best it can get’, I somehow fall even harder for you. And I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. About us. A couple of months ago I reached a decision.”  
“A... a good one, yeah?”  
“Well, I think it’s good. Hopefully you do to. Every second I’m with you, I feel so much more alive. You help me to grow and to enjoy things more, and you are my everything. I want to be yours forever. So, um,” Cole pulled the box out, and got down on his knee, “Jay Walker, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”  
Jay gawked, tears welling.  
“What? No, baby don’t cry! Do - do you want me to take it back? Cos I can, if you want me t-!”  
“Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”  
“Really?! Really, really?!”  
“1000%! Oh baby, I love you so much. Jesus! You’re - I love you. Can I wear the ring?”  
Cole slid the engagement ring onto Jay’s finger, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Surrounding tables clapped politely, extending their congratulations.  
“I am so relieved you said yes.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know. Just some self doubt I guess.”  
Jay admired the ring, a bright silver with two black and blue jewels entwined very in the middle.  
“I love you. I love you, I love you!”  
“I love you too babe.”  
“You’re my fiancé now! We’re fiancés!”  
“In a while you’ll be a Brookstone - if you’ve want to take my name, obviously.”  
“Ooh, media people could call me Jay Brookstone neé Walker.”  
Cole piled a section of cake on a fork, bringing it to Jay’s mouth.  
“Tryna shut me up?”  
“And miss out on your silky voice? Never.”  
Jay bit into the mouthful.  
“Mm. Almost as good as you.”  
Jay then raised his wineglass.  
“To us. The future Mr and Mr Brookstone.”  
Clink!  
“We could open a cafe. Call it Brookstone’s Bakery.”  
“Oh yeah definitely,” Cole had some cake, “every place in town would be quaking.”  
Jay smiled, before grinning down at his ring.

“Look! Look! Behold, I’m engaged! I’m betrothed! I’m - baby, what are some other words for engaged?”  
“Uh... in boyfrend-husband limbo?”  
“I’m in boyfriend-husband limbo!”  
The other ninja crowded around them, Nya clamouring to see how the ring looked on his finger, the others patting Cole on the back with well done’s and congratulations.  
“Wait! You all fucking knew? How long?”  
“Ehh... 2 months now?”  
“No, no, 3.”  
Jay turned to Cole.  
“You’ve been planning for that long?”  
“I wanted everything to be perfect.”  
“Aww babe. Everything’s perfect when I’m with you.”  
And they kissed, their hidden relationship a thing of the past.


End file.
